elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Biography of Queen Barenziah, Vol. III
Biography of Queen Barenziah, Vol. III Treść Oryginał= Biography of Queen Barenziah, Vol. III by Stern Gamboge, Imperial Scribe Barenziah was welcomed kindly by the Emperor Tiber Septim and his family, who treated her like a daughter during her stay in the newly built Imperial City. After several happy months there learning her duties as a regent under the Empire, Symmachus escorted her to Mournhold where she took up her duties as Queen of her people, under his wise guidance. Gradually they came to love one another and were married and crowned in a splendid ceremony at which the Emperor himself officiated. After several hundred years of marriage a son, Helseth, was born to the royal couple, amid rejoicing and prayers to the goddess who had at last blessed their marriage. Although it was not known at the time, it was shortly before this blessed event that the Staff of Chaos was stolen from its hiding place deep in the Mournhold mines by a clever bard known only as Nightingale. Eight years after Helseth's birth, Barenziah bore a daughter, Morgiah, named for Symmachus' mother and the royal couple's joy was complete. Alas, shortly after that, relations with the Empire mysteriously deteriorated, leading to much civil unrest in Mournhold. After fruitless inquiries and attempts at reconciliation, in desperation Barenziah took her young children and travelled to Imperial City herself to seek the Emperor's ear. Symmachus remained in Mournhold. During her audience with the Emperor, Barenziah, through her magical arts, came to realize, to her horror and dismay, that the so-called Emperor was an imposter, none other than the Bard Nightingale who had stolen the Staff of Chaos. Exercising great self control she concealed this realization from him. That evening news came that Symmachus had been killed in battle and that Mournhold had been taken by the rebels. Barenziah knew not where to seek help, when a knock sounded at her door. It was Eadwyre, King of Wayrest, and an old friend of Uriel Septim and Symmachus. He comforted her, pledged his friendship and confirmed her suspicions that the Emperor was indeed an impostor, and none other than Jagar Tharn, the Imperial Battlemage. Tharn had supposedly retired from public work and put his assistant, Ria Silmane, in his stead. As it seemed, Tharn had never left the Imperial City. Ria was indeed dead, but her ghost had appeared in Eadwyre's dreams and revealed that the true Emperor had been kidnapped by Tharn and imprisoned in an alternate plane. Tharn had then used the Staff of Chaos to kill her when she attempted to warn the Council of his nefarious plot. Together, Eadwyre and Barenziah plotted to gain the imposter's confidence and unmask him with the help of another friend of Ria's, who was currently in prison, but to whose dreams she had access, and who possessed great, albeit untapped, potential. Barenziah charmed and befriended the fake Emperor. By reading his secret diary she learned that he had broken the Staff into eight pieces and hidden them. She managed to obtain a copy of the key to Ria's friend's cell and bribed a guard to leave it within the cell, as if by accident. Their Champion, whose name was unknown even to Barenziah and Eadwyre, made his escape through a shift gate Ria had openned sic in a dark rat infested corner of the prison where the cowardly goblin guards feared to venture. It took Barenziah several months to learn the hiding places of all eight staff pieces through snatches of overheard conversation and rare glimpses of the diary. Once she had the vital information, she and Eadwyre fled to Wayrest where they managed to stave off the sporadic efforts of Tharn's henchmen to obtain revenge. Tharn, whatever else might be said of him, was no one's fool save perhaps Barenziah's, and he concentrated most of his efforts in tracking down and destroying the great Champion. As all now know, the brave, tireless, and forever nameless Champion was successful in reuniting the Staff of Chaos. With it, he destroyed Tharn and rescued the true Emperor, Uriel Septim VII. Following the Restoration, a grand state memorial service was held for Symmachus in the Imperial City, befitting the man who had served the Septim family so long and so well. Barenziah and good King Eadwyre had come to care deeply for one another, and had married in the year after their flight from Imperial City. Her children remained with her and a regent was appointed to rule Mournhold in her absence. She planned to return after Eadwyre's death. He was elderly when they wed so she knew that event, alas, could not be far off as the elves reckon time. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Biografia Królowej Barenziah, Tom Trzeci pióra Sterna Gamboge, cesarskiego skryby Barenziah była dobrze przyjęta przez Cesarza Tibera Septima i jego rodzinę, którzy traktowali ją jak córkę podczas jej pobytu w nowo odbudowanym Cesarskim Mieście. Po kilku szczęśliwych miesiącach, w ciągu których uczyła się obowiązków podległej cesarstwu regentki, Symmachus towarzyszył jej do Mournhold, gdzie pod jego mądrym przewodnictwem objęła pozycję królowej swego ludu. Stopniowo nawzajem się pokochali, wzięli ślub i zostali ukoronowani we wspaniałej ceremonii, którą odprawił sam cesarz. Po kilkuset latach małżeństwa, wśród radości i szczęśliwych modłów do bogini, która w końcu pobłogosławiła ich małżeństwo, królewskiej parze narodził się syn, Helseth. Choć wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziano o tym, krótko przed tym radosnym wydarzeniem sprytny, bard znany jako Słowik wykradł Laskę Chaosu, skrywaną głęboko w kopalniach Mournhold. Osiem lat po narodzinach Helsetha, Barenziah powiła córkę, Morgiah, nazwaną po matce Symmachusa, i szczęście królewskiej pary wydawało się doskonałe. Niestety niedługo później stosunki z Cesarstwem popsuły się w tajemniczy sposób, co doprowadziło do poważnych zamieszek w Mournhold. Po bezowocnym śledztwie i próbach pojednania Barenziah zabrała dzieci i pojechała z nimi do Cesarskiego Miasta, by szukać posłuchu u cesarza. Symmachus pozostał w Mournhold. Podczas audiencji u cesarza Barenziah, drogą swej sztuki magicznej odkryła, ku swemu przerażeniu, że tak zwany cesarz był oszustem, nikim innym jak bardem Słowikiem, który skradł Laskę Chaosu. Z najwyższym wysiłkiem zapanowała nad sobą, by ukryć przed nim świadomość tego faktu. Tego wieczora dotarły wieści, że Symmachus został zabity w walce i że buntownicy przejęli całe królestwo. W tej sytuacji Barenziah nie wiedziała dokąd ani do kogo, się zwrócić o pomoc, gdy pukanie rozległo się od drzwi. Był to Eadwyre, Król Wayrest, stary przyjaciel Uriela Septima i Symmachusa. Pocieszył ją, przyrzekł jej swą przyjaźń, i potwierdził jej podejrzenia, że za cesarza podawał się oszust, którym był nikt inny jak Jagar Tharn, Cesarski Mag Bitewny. Oficjalnie Tharn odsunął się od publicznej działalności i na swoje miejsce wyznaczył swą asystentkę Rię Silmane. Wyglądało, jakby Tharn nigdy nie opuścił Cesarskiego Miasta. Ria była po prawdzie martwa, jednak jej duch ukazał się Eadwyrowi we śnie i oznajmił, że Tharn porwał prawdziwego cesarza i przetrzymuje go w innym wymiarze. Tharn użył Laski Chaosu, by ją zabić, gdy próbowała ostrzec Radę Starszych przed tą nikczemną intrygą. Razem, Eadwyr i Barenziah spiskowali, by zdobyć zaufanie fałszywego cesarza i odkryć go z pomocą innego przyjaciela Rii, który był obecnie w więzieniu, ale w którego sny dało się dotrzeć, i który posiadał ponoć wielkie, choć wtedy niewykorzystane, zdolności. Barenziah zdobywała przychylność, a w końcu przyjaźń, oszukańczego cesarza. Czytając jego sekretny dziennik, dowiedziała się, że połamał on Laskę Chaosu na osiem kawałków i ukrył je. Udało jej się zdobyć kopię klucza do celi przyjaciela Rii i przekupić strażnika, by zostawił go tam, niby przypadkiem. Bohater, którego imienia nie znali nawet Barenziah i Eadwyr, uciekł przez bramę, którą Ria otworzyła w zakątku zaszczurzonych cesarskich lochów, gdzie gobliny strażnicy bali się zajść. Kilku miesięcy potrzebowała Barenziah, by dowiedzieć się z podsłuchanych fragmentów rozmów i z rzadkich zerknięć do pamiętnika, gdzie ukryte zostało osiem części Laski Chaosu. Po dostarczeniu wszystkich niezbędnych informacji nie zwlekała z Eadwyrem ani chwili dłużej. Uciekli do Wayrest, gdzie udało im się odpierać sporadyczne próby popleczników Tharna, by zaspokoić zemstę. Cokolwiek by nie mówić o Tharnie, nie dawał on się oszukać, udało się może to tylko Barenziah i koncentrował on większość swych sił na wytropieniu i zniszczeniu wspaniałego Bohatera. Jak wszyscy wiemy, odważny, niezmordowany i na wieki bezimienny Bohater zdołał zjednoczyć Laskę Chaosu. Przy jej pomocy zniszczył Tharna i uratował prawdziwego cesarza, Uriela Septima VII. Po Przywróceniu, w Cesarskim Mieście odbyła się wielka ceremonia żałobna za Symmachusa, odpowiednia dla kogoś, kto tak długo i tak dobrze służył rodzinie Septimów. Barenziah i dobry król Eadwyre zapałali do siebie głębokim uczuciem, i pobrali się tego samego roku, krótko po ich ucieczce z Cesarskiego Miasta. Jej dzieci zostały przy niej, a do rządzenia Mournhold w czasie jej nieobecności wyznaczono regenta. Planuje powrócić tam po śmierci Eadwyra. W momencie ich ślubu był on już w podeszłym wieku, wie ona, że to niestety nastąpi niebawem, według elfiej miary czasu. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki